Drabbles of Natalie and Nico
by Music lover3212
Summary: Just something to let you guys know I'm alive. Fifty cute drabbles of the two canaries. Each chapter will have fifty themes.


**A/N: Hiya! Listen to this: my laptop had to get fixed, but chapters of CBSTB and A New World will come soon. I apologize for not updating but I did make this cute drabble—since I don't see drabbles in this archive.**

**P.S. I may not update any of my stories for a while because one: the dumb people who fixed my laptop can't find my charger for my laptop. Two: We don't have a family computer and my parents don't have Microsoft word. And three: I typed this from my iPod.**

* * *

**One: ****Idiot**

"Why would you throw yourself in front of a bunch of ticked off, hungry cats?"

"'Cause if you saw me in action, you'd love me."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

**Two: The Rain**

Nico twirled around happily in the air.

"Really? Dancing in the rain? How cheesy are you Nico?" Natalie said, flying in mid-air.

"I'm not doing this for you, babe. It's just fun. C'mon, try it."

**Three:** **Nurse**

"Go away," a hoarse voice spat.

The canary shook his head. "Nope. I want my baby girl to be better."

"Ok, one: don't call me _your _baby girl. Two: _get out now!"_

Nico shook his head again and sat down behind the sniffling Natalie. " No. Now, shut up and say 'Ah'. Blu said these berries will heal your throat."

"_**No! **_Now, get ahhh-ahhhh-chooo!"

**Four: Kindness**

Nico stared brokenheartedly at the sewer where his bottle cap fell in fifteen minutes ago, his eyes glistening.

"Idiot," a voiced hissed.

Nico turned to find Natalie, but instead, her feathers and head feathers were mucky and frizzled and she had an odor.

She let out a 'tsk' when Nico looked at her with surprise. "You've got to stop being so careless."

Nico hung his head and was about to say something.

"Here," Natalie said with a soft voice. "Wash it first."

He looked up to see his beloved bottle cap in Natalie's wings. He looked at the canary and was even more surprised to see gentle and care in those blue-green eyes. He smirked and was about to say something cocky but Natalie beat him to it. "Say something wrong and I won't hesitate to throw it back in the sewer."

_'I guess that's Natalie's way of showing kindness.'_

**Five: Eyes**

Nico has no idea why her eyes are just so hypnotic.

**Six: Bottle Cap**

What's so special about it? She thought. It's just a plain bottle cap.

Natalie shrugged. It must mean a lot to him—even though she doesn't know what.

**Seven: Protective**

"The heck was that for?" Natalie screamed, waving her wings like a maniac.

Nico looked up, feathers ruffled and a single black eye. "Couldn't let that pretty face get all banged up." he smiled gently.

The canary scoffed and lightly kicked his injured side, receiving a wince from him. "Moron."

**Eight: Curiosity**

From what she's seen, Nico's a nice guy, it's his flirting that gets to her. Natalie wonders why. Why is he a flirt? He doesn't need to be. Heck, maybe—_just_ _maybe—_ she would go out with him if he wasn't a flirt.

... But what was his true intention besides the attention.

**Nine: Riddles**

_"Only one color,_

_But no specific size_

_Stuck on the ground, _

_Yet easily flies_

_Present in the sun,_

_But not in the rain_

_Doing no harm, _

_And feeling no pain"_

"Blu, this is stupid. How should I know this?" Nico whined.

Blu sighed while Natalie rolled her eyes.

Obviously Nico's never heard a riddle.

**Ten: Reality**

Nico laughed at the thought of Natalie _ever_ being nice to him.

**Eleven: Reminder**

The two blue macaws watched as the canaries argued.

Jewel leaned on her mate, watching the spicy canary leaning over the shaken canary. "Reminds you of us, right."

Blu looked at Nico and laughed, seeing himself in Nico's place and Jewel in Natalie's. "Oh, yeah."

**Twelve: Tears**

Nico now knows how much her tears tear him apart.

**Thirteen: The Night**

"I love the night. It's a time to either relax or have some fun," Natalie said while her back was on the grass.

**Fourteen: Love?**

Sure, Nico had a few crushes back then, but what Pedro has been seeing, could his best friend be in love?

Pedro shook his head and laughed. '_As if!'_

**Fifteen: Rejection**

No matter how many times, Nico won't give up.

**Sixteen: Wondering**

She may not like him, but Natalie wonders about his family.

**Seventeen: Carnival**

It was her first time going and he's going to show her a great time.

**Eighteen: Annoyance**

He may be annoying, but Natalie already got used to it and just uses violence to handle it.

**Nineteen: Damsel in Distress**

By the way she's beaten up five hawks, she's anything but that.

**Twenty: Smile**

Both of them never knew just how much Natalie made him smile.

**Twenty-One: Pig**

Natalie wonders why girls want a guy who eats like a pig.

**Twenty-Two: Prince Charming**

In Rio, he's the prince charming to every girl, except her.

**Twenty-Three: Stars**

"Aren't they beautiful?" Natalie asked. But the only stars he saw, were in her eyes.

**Twenty-Four: Fantastic**

"_'It's a beautiful day, Nattie. Let's go to the beach'_ he says," Natalie mimicked while she and Nico were taking cover underneath a bush, both shivering and wet.

**Twenty-Five: Jealousy**

Nico kept glaring at the humming bird that was making the female canary laugh and smile.

**Twenty-Six: Special Song**

_Somebody to~_

_Loooove~_

"That was awesome, Nat." he smiled as she got off stage.

She smiled back sadly. "My mom used to sing that to me."

**Twenty-Seven: Graceful**

Since she is one, she's as graceful like it. Nico smiled while watching her dance. She really is.

**Twenty-Eight: Cat**

She seems just like one in his eyes, hissing and showing her claws—or in this case, talons.

**Twenty-Nine: No**

"Hey, Nico. Can you help me move this?"

"Nico, mind helping me with Raffy's kids?"

"Uhhh... Hey, Nico. C-can you hold this?"

And for some reason... He can't say no.

**Thirty: Admiration**

She admires his singing and dancing. She guesses it's just the way he adds his own flare to it.

... Not that she would ever tell him that.

**Thirty-One: Attention**

He looked at his reflection. His left eye was swollen, his feathers ruffled, and his bottle cap was slightly dented.

Yet, he smiled.

Even with all the bruises, scars, and insults, if this was a way of getting her attention, he'll deal with all the abuse.

**Thirty-Two: Loophole**

She may not love him. But nobody said anything about liking him, he smirked.

**Thirty-Three: Chicken**

"Boc, Boc, Bocaaaaa!"

Natalie puffed out her cheeks in anger as Nico mocked. She's the sister of the two most famous dare-devils in her home town.

So she's no chicken.

**Thirty-Four: The Sun**

Aside from the moon, Natalie also loves the sun. The warmth of the rays felt as though it was caressing her.

Nico loves it 'cause of how it makes her glow.

**Thirty-Five: Switched**

"Hey, babe. I just won the singing competition, how about a kiss?" Natalie purred.

Nico shot her an icy glare, wanting to hit her, but it's just taboo since he is a gentleman. "No," he hissed.

**Thirty-Six: Nice**

Natalie and Nico were laughing and making up things they see in the clouds while they rested on a branch.

When Nico isn't flirtatious, she finds his company to be rather nice.

**Thirty-Seven: Fear**

Natalie was peacefully asleep when she heard a whimper. Her eyes snapped open to see Nico, his eyes glistening and showing fear.

"C-can I sleep here tonight?"

**Thirty-Eight: Past**

_He was just a little chick when he lost sight of his parents. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried, but to no avail. _

_**Chkookow!**_

_The thunder roared as he was shaking under a bush. The next morning, he cried in fear once his parents found him. _

**Thirty-Nine: Sympathy**

Nico just finished his story when Natalie asked why he wanted to sleep in her hollow.

She sighed. She knew that she shouldn't let him, but she wasn't cold-hearted.

A few minutes later, she looked at the male canary that was sleeping next to her.

She smiled. "Lane-brain."

**Forty: Pearls**

They both thought the same thing for the other bird: if Natalie/Nico had teeth, they would be pearls.

**Forty-One: Shakespeare**

"Natalie, Natalie. Where for ought thou Natalie," Nico yelled from under her hollow.

Natalie chuckled amusingly, her right wing supporting her head while the other was hanging out of her hollow. "Blu taught you Shakespeare, hasn't he?"

"... No!"

Her chuckling went into laughter.

**Forty-Two: Embarrassment**

She has never been so humiliated in her whole life. She stared into her reflection with tears brimming around her eyes. Her feathers were covered in pasta and tomato sauce.

All because of stupid Marie.

The jealous humming bird thought she was flirting with Nico and pushed her into a human's spaghetti.

The canary was too shocked to flap her wings when she got pushed off the building, so she went full speed in a plate of spaghetti. Every single bird laughed at her.

_'I'll get you when you least expect it, Barbie.' _But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her chin being tipped up.

Nico smiled gently as he brushed away her tears away. He wrapped his wings around her, and he felt her head on his chest.

**Forty-Three: Slow Dance**

She's hidden her eyes under her bangs as the two swayed. Nico's wings were around her waist while hers were around his neck.

Nico tightened his grip. Whether she's hiding her eyes in either anger or abash, he knew they both enjoyed the dance.

**Forty-Four: Injury**

"Ow...ow..._ow! _Easy there, doll!" Nico whimpered.

"Ugh, why am _I _nursing your wing. We could go to Blu and he can take us to Linda and Tulio," Natalie whined.

Nico gave her puppy eyes. "Because you love me."

"... Stupid," Natalie scoffed.

**Forty-Five: Hyper**

"Hey, Natalie. What's up? Get it? Cause you're flying? Haha! I'm funny! Hey, lets go to the beach! Or The Branch! Oooh how about we race? You know what I love the most? Coffee! Coffee, coffee, COFFEE!"

Natalie sighed. Now she has to make sure Nico doesn't drink anymore from Tulio's when Tulio isn't looking.

**Forty-Six: Nightmare**

_She stared into the handsome canary's chocolate brown eyes. His eyes filled with nothing but love as she leaned closer._

_... And closer_

_... Mere centimeters away from their beaks connecting_

_... Until..._

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" Natalie screamed as she shot up from her nest.

She groaned and put her head in her wings. '_What a horrible nightmare."_

**Forty-Seven: Silence**

She never said anything to him. Her eyes weren't filled with anger like unusual—in fact, when she looked at him, her eyes were just blank, as was her face.

He sighed. '_I really did it this time.'_

**Forty-Eight: Rose**

She reminded him of one. She looked as beautiful and delicate as one, but had a bunch of thorns that can hurt you and defend herself.

**Forty-Nine: Devil in Disguise**

He was handsome—she wasn't gonna lie about that. But his player ways and how he uses women as toys make her see him as the devil.

**Fifty: Opposites**

One flirtatious yet kind. The other stubborn and violent.

They really were Yin and Yang. Black and white. Fire and ice. Cheese and sprinkles.

... But can these two opposites really attract each other?

* * *

**A/N: This was really fun to do. I don't know if I should continue, if you want me to continue making this drabble, I will take requests.**

**In 'Fantastic', 'Fear', and 'The Rain', Nico's afraid of **_**thunderstorms, **_**not plain rain.**


End file.
